1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus such as a lap-top type or portable type computer. More particularly, this invention relates to a structure for detachably mounting a storage unit such as a hard-disk drive device (HDD) or a floppy-disk drive device (FDD) in a base unit of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a lap-top type, portable computer having a keyboard and a flat panel type display unit attached to a box-like base unit has been widely used.
In such a portable computer, an HDD or FDD is mounted in a base unit, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,222. In a portable computer of this type, an auxiliary HDD formed into a unit as one module is detachably mounted in a base unit to process a large amount of data. This HDD includes a box-like flat case having a first connector. In this case, a driving unit for rotating a hard disk, and a head for writing and reading data in and from the hard disk are housed. The head and the driving unit are electrically connected to the first connector.
The base unit includes a receiving portion for mounting the HDD. The receiving portion is open to the rear surface of a rear portion of the base unit, and a second connector is arranged in this opening. The second connector is electrically connected to electronic equipments mounted in the base unit. When the HDD is inserted in the opening of this base unit, the two connectors are connected to each other. Upon this connection, the HDD is electrically connected to the base unit to allow write and read operations of data.
The base unit includes a lock unit for holding the HDD in the opening. When the HDD is locked by this lock unit, the HDD cannot move inside the opening to prevent disconnection of the first and second connectors from each other.
The lock unit is designed such that lock and lock release operations of the HDD can be simply performed by only sliding a knob. For this reason, if an operator erroneously slides the knob in the lock release direction while data write or read operation is performed, the lock of the HDD is released, and the connectors for connecting the HDD to the base unit may be disconnected from each other.
In such a case, since the supply of a current to the HDD is interrupted while data write or read is performed, the written or readout data in or from the HDD is erroneously erased.